Llegar a tí
by Maky
Summary: hola, el peor fic de sakura en esta pagina, -es un fic serio-. Luego de un par de años de ausencia Li regresa, que hará si cree que Sakura lo ha olvidado y si la magia en el mundo se interpone entre ambos?
1. A la mansion

**Capitulo 1.  
  
_"A la mansion"_  
**  
Hola, mi nombre es sakura Kinomoto tengo catorce años y pronto entrare al tercer año de secundaria. Hace algunos años abri un libro que me cambio la vida, y es que no era un libro cualquiera, era un libro de magia.  
  
Cuando lo abri las carta que estaban adentro se dispersaron por toda Tomodea -mi ciudad natal- y aparecio Kerberos el guardian de las cartas Clow quien me dio la mision de recuperar todas las cartas, ya que si no lo lograba un gran mar se cerniria sobre el mundo.  
  
Siempre fui una chica muy asustadiza pero con ayuda de kero, de mi mejor amiga Tomoyo y de él logre capturar todas las cartas y comvertirlas a Cartas Sakura.  
  
El dia de hoy vamos a pasar un fin de semana a una lida casa donde ya estubimos hace algunos años, estoy ansiosa por ver denuevo a aquel gentil anciaño que conoci esa vez.  
  
Será un viaje genial en especial porque Tomoyo ha decidido acompañarnos, venimos mi padre, mi molesto hermaño Touya y el amigo de este Yukito.  
  
Estoy feliz de poder pasar estos tre dias con las personas que mas quiero, ellos nuca me engañarian, por que lo unico que yo odio son las mentiras.  
  
- "Hemos llegado"- anucio Fujitaka Kinomoto.  
  
- "Que bien"- grito con altegria Sakura  
  
- "cuidado mounstro"- molesto Touya - "Me has dejado sorda"  
  
La familia Kinomoto y CIA bajo de auto.  
  
El lugar no habia cambiado en lo absoluto, al igual que la inosencia de Sakura; Fujitaka solo miraba con melacolia a su pequeña hija ayudar con la intalacion en la cabaña.  
  
- "Ha sido un dia cansado"- anuncio cuando terminaban de desempacar- "Sakura hija, mañana en la tarde iremos a visitar el señor de la mansion cercana"  
  
A Sakura le extraño el comentario de su padre, pero no hizo nada mas que asentir, sin darse cuenta que la cara de sus demas acompañantes reflejaban una angustiosa complisidad.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigieron a la habitacion que compartirian por tan breve periodo de tiempo.  
  
- " Que me has traido de comer"- se escucho una vocesita chillona  
  
- " Hay kero tu nunca cambias" - le regaño su ama  
  
- " Pero si he pasado todo el dia en una maleta, meresco todo un banquete"  
  
Unas gotas calleron por la cabeza de Sakura.  
  
- "¿Sucede algo Tomoyo?"- pregunta por el mutismo de su amiga.  
  
- "No es nada"- mintio Tomoyo, a su amiga la esperaban un par de sorpresas el día de mañana, y ella temía a su reaccion.

* * *

hola,

lo se este cap es fatal

lo que sucede es que ya lo habia escrito y lo publique en otra pag pero la pag fue borrada junto con todo mi fic -que ya taba casi completo- pero no guarde todos mis cap.

así que me ves escribiendolos otra ves intentado basarme en los que ya estan escritos.

espero que mejore

bueno los dejo

PD. este fue mi segundo fic, esta algo infantil pero espero que les guste


	2. Un mal reencuentro

  
  
**Capitulo 2  
  
_"Un mal reencuentro"_  
**  
Un joven de unos ojos marrones y cabello alborotado se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en un autobus. Taranquilidad que distaba mucho de sentir.  
  
Su nombre era Li Shaoran, tenia 15 y era de origen chino. ¿Pero por que razon el apuesto muchacho se hallaba en Japon?. Pues por la misma razon de su intranquilidad.  
  
Por la razon que habia causado sus desvelos durante tanto tiempo. Por una hermosa flor de cerezo.  
  
Se llenaba de alegria porque muy pronto la volveria a ver, volberia a sentir su precencia junto a la suya y podia perderse en sus ojos esmeralda.

* * *

Touya y Yukito se hayaban sentados bajo la sombra de los magnificos arboles.  
  
- "No me termina de gustar esto"- refunfuño Touya con su habitual tono huraño.  
  
- "Es su familia Touya, tú familia"- puntualizo amablemente su mejor amigo.- "Aunque aun no entiendo porque le han dejado toda la herencia de tu madre a la pequeña Sakura"  
  
- "Por que ella se parece tanto a mi madre y yo les recuerdo al hombre que la aparto de su lado"- respondio sombriamente- "Ademas, yo no quiero nada de ellos, nunca lo he tenido ni necesitado. Pero aun así me preocupa la reaccion del mounstro"  
  
- "Tu hermana ya no es una niña, dentro de pronto sera toda una mujer"  
  
El tono que utilizo su amigo intranquilizo a Touya.  
  
- "¿Yuki que sucede? Que te traes tú con mi hermana?"- pregunto Touya en un tono que casi no utilizaba con la identidad falsa del guardian de la luna.  
  
- "Creo que tengo que confesarte algo"- respondio este al verse descubierto, temia la reaccion de su amigo pero si callaba iba a ser peor. - "Lo que hubo entre tú y yo...bueno ya sabes que termino desde hace tiempo"  
  
- "Sí, estoy consiente de eso" A que venia todo eso  
  
- "Lo que sucede es que desde hace tiempo, bueno es que Sakura y....No te vayas a enojar"  
  
- "Ve directo al grano"  
  
- "Es que......tu hermana me gusta Touya"  
  
La brisa del aire y el canto de las aves era lo unico que acompañaba al enorme silencio que siguio a esa palabras.  
  
- "¿Oiste eso?"- pregunto Touya  
  
- "¿Que?"  
  
- "No nada debio haber sido mi imaginacion"- y luego continuo en un tono mas serio - "Si lastimas a mi hermana olvidare qu somos amigos ¿Entiendes?"

* * *

Shaoran Li caminaba por el bosque, como demoneos se le habia ocurrido venirla a buscar harta ahí, pero en cuanto termino todos sus asuntos en Hong-kong lo unico en que penso fue volver a verla, bueno aun tenia un asunto pendiente pero....  
  
Depronto unas voces llamaron su atencion, le eran conocidas, se acerco sigilosamente. Eran Touya, el horrible hermano mayor de Sakura, y Yukito, la falsa identidad del guardian de la luna. Pensaba continuar con su camino hasta que se percato que hablaban de su dulce flor de cereso.  
  
- "Ve directo al grano"- dijo con un deje de digusto Touya  
  
- "Es que......tu hermana me gusta Touya"  
  
Shaoran sintio como si con estas palabras su mundo se vinera abajo, habia sido muy tonto al pensar que nadie fijaria sus ojos en su delicada flor. Entonces decidio de salir de ahí antes de que lo descubriesen.  
  
Cuando el sol se puso el joven oriental se hacerco siligiosamente a la venta de la muchacha de ojos esmeralda, la luz de la luna bañaba su hermosa figura, pero habia alguien mas en su habitacion.  
  
La identidad falsa del guardian de la luna se hacerco a su ama y sin poderlo recistir hacerco su rostro al de la niña colocando sus labios en los de ella.  
  
La muchacha se desperto asutada y sorprendida mirando a su angel con los ojos muy abiertos, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra la ventana se abrio de un golpe.  
  
- "¿Como pudiste faltar a tu promesa?- grito un joven de ojos marrones y cabello alborotado.

.

* * *

pues sige sin gustarme pero que le vamos a hacer

gracias por sus comentarios

bye bye


End file.
